The invention relates to a device and to a method for infeeding products.
A device for infeeding packs to a packaging machine is already known from DE 372110 15 1. For avoiding manual placing, the packs herein with the aid of a slide are automatically pushed out of a magazine in a transverse direction onto a conveyor belt and infed to a packaging machine. A light barrier, with the aid of which backing up which arises in this region may be identified, is disposed on a second conveyor belt, in the region of deflection of the packs. On account thereof the device may be immediately switched off.